Hidden From The World
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Rory and Tristan were a thing. A secret thing. They often found themselves having casual sex. Then Tristan got sent to military school, but he also got Rory pregnant. After sixteen years of not seeing each other, Rory and Tristan find each other again. Rory knows she has to tell Tristan about their daughter, but he already knows.
1. Prologue

**AN: New story! Yay! I don't know when I'll be posting chapters on this story so just stay with me. Let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. -JuuB7**

 **Summary**

 **Rory and Tristan were a thing. A secret thing. They often found themselves**

 **having casual sex. Tristan got sent to military school, but he also got Rory pregnant.**

 **After sixteen years of not seeing each other, Rory and Tristan find each other again and**

 **Tristan discovers the child he fathered so many years ago.**

* * *

" _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

― _**Pablo Neruda**_ _,_ _ **100 Love Sonnets**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _She moans as he makes his way down her body. She can see the glow of the red numbers from his alarm clock. 12:50 pm, they should be at school, sitting in class, listening to their teacher go on and on. But they weren't. They were here, in his house, no one is home. His parents away on a business trip as they had been for the past month. The workers; the butler, the maid, the cook, they had the day off like every Wednesday. Here they were just like every Wednesday. Their little hook-ups have been going for at least a month. At this point, she's lost count on how many times they've actually had sex. She never thought she could enjoy something such as this with a person like him. The way he treated her at school, she hated him, but then they started having sex and everything she disliked about him went out the window. He made her feel good. He made her forget all her troubles. He made her feel special. He made her feel important. Yes, she lost her virginity to him, she was nervous about it at first, but now that was all a thing of the past. Having sex almost every day was unlike her, but that was the old her. This was the new her. This is the new Rory Gilmore. The girl who enjoys having sex almost every single day. The girl who skips class to have said sex. She was tired of being the good girl all the time so she changed and she is so glad she changed. She didn't realize how much she was missing when she was the good girl, but her new bo showed everything she was missing. Everything. At this moment, Rory is so glad she decide she would go on a date with Tristan. Yes, she agreed to go on a date with Tristan DuGray. It was the best decision of her life. Of course, they had decided to keep their relationship a secret which turned out to be a really, really good idea. She wishes this could go on for hours, but she should be getting ready to go home. It is Friday and for once Lorelei and she weren't going to their usual Friday night dinner so they decided to have a movie night after having dinner at Luke's. She really couldn't wait. Her mother and herself had been busy that past couple of weeks ever since Rory's father, Christopher, had moved in with them. He had said it was only temporary, but with Christopher anything is possible. Lucky for them tonight is also the night that Christopher is going back to Boston for business or whatever. So- oh, what Tristan is doing right now feels so good. So good, she doesn't want him to stop. Okay, Rory reasons with herself, she can be a little late for meeting her mother at Luke's, she can always come up with an excuse about staying after school, but right now all she's going to worry about is having sex with Tristan. Man, the things he is doing to her is like working miracles._

 _GG-GG-GG-GG_

 _Nine Months and Three Days Later…_

 _Rory paces along the hospital room, holding her newborn daughter, Lorelai Hope Gilmore and for short, Loey. She can't believe her daughter is really here. It seems like she has waited so long for this moment. And the moment finally came on her birthday no less. Her daughter was born on her birthday. She couldn't think of a better birthday present other than this. She only could wish that her daughter's father could have been here. But he wasn't. Why? Because he had no way of knowing that the birth of his daughter or even the fact that he had gotten a girl pregnant. Why? Because his father had sent him off to military school and Rory had no way of contacting him. She should have told him when he was still here. Yes, she had known that she was pregnant while he was still here. She was going to tell him, but every time she got the nerve to tell him she would back out. Now she sees that was a mistake and she should have told when she first found out that she was pregnant. She can only hope that one day she'll be able to tell Tristan about his daughter. Her daughter. Rory still can't believe she has a daughter, that she's a mother. Looking down at her sleeping little princess, she can tell that her little angel is half her mother and half her father. Loey has her mother's hair and her mother's nose but she has her father's eyes and her father's mouth. Rory will always be reminded of Tristan, no doubt about that. Her daughter is evidence of that, but she's not going to hold her daughter against it. She would never do that. She's just going to live each day one at a time. But that still didn't make Rory feel any less guilty. Tristan missed the birth of his daughter. Her father had videotaped the birth of Loey, but it's not the same as being there in person. Rory smiles as her little princess opens her eyes._

" _Hi baby girl," Rory whispers, rubbing one of her fingers on her daughter's cheek. "You are the most beautiful baby I've ever seen and I'm not just saying that. You should know something, your daddy isn't going to be around… It's not because he doesn't love you because I know he does. It's because I never got to tell him that you were in my tummy. You see, princess, his daddy took him away before I could tell him about you. One day, one day he is going to show up and he's not going to know who you are and that's my fault. I wish I could go back and tell him about you. Maybe he would be here with the two of us…"_

" _You know," Christopher says, walking into the room. "I wish I could go back to when you were born and I wish I could have been there more for you. Maybe if I had been around more, maybe if I had been the father I should have been, we might have a better relationship. Every time I see you and your mom together, I wish I could go back and be the father I should have been. I know we've always had a rocky relationship. I always show up at the wrong times. I've been here for almost ten months and things have been rocky between us but I want to say I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."_

" _You're right, I can't forgive right now," Rory pauses. "But we can start fresh right now. I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?"_

" _No," Christopher smiles. "I would really like to start fresh with you. Thank you."_

" _Do you think you could hold her while I use the bathroom?" Rory asks._

" _Oh, sure," Christopher says, taking baby Loey._

 _Rory excuses herself and walks into the bathroom. She turns the fan on so her father can't hear the sobs. A mix of happy and sad tears. She's happy because she knows her father is going to be in her life for now on. The sad tears because she doesn't know when Tristan is coming back. He may never come back and her daughter would never get to know her father. She really wants Tristan to meet his daughter, but that's not going to happen. No, that's not going happen. Rory doesn't even hear the bathroom door open, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. She buries herself into her mother's arms and lets all of her tears out._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks guys for reading. Like I said before I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter so stay with me. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. -JuJuB7**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the long awaited Chapter 1. You all will be happy to know that throughout the month of January, I will be posting a new chapter for this story every Thursday. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Rory Gilmore, now thirty-two, walks into her house after another failed date. She really needs to stop letting Louise and Madeline set her up on dates. This had been her sixth failed date. Sure, the men were nice, but those men weren't the type of men that she was looking for. Truth be told she hasn't been in a really serious relationship since before her daughter was born. It's not like she doesn't want to be in a serious relationship because she does, but not only has she not found the right person but she also has to consider her daughter. She can't just allow any man into her and her daughter's life. So here she is, walking away from another man. Rory kicks her heels off and walks into the kitchen where she finds her father sitting at the kitchen table, two coffee cups waiting. She smiles as she sits down across from her father, taking the coffee cup in her hands, chugging half the cup.

"How was the date tonight?" Christopher asks.

"I'll just say that there will not be a second date," Rory pauses. "For one thing, he doesn't like children which I don't even know why Louise and Madeline would set me up with him if he doesn't like children. God, how could a man not like children. Nope, no second date. He's lucky I didn't throw my dinner at him. And another thing, the man doesn't like coffee. What kind of man doesn't like coffee?"

"Two out of two," Christopher smirks. "Glad I didn't meet him."

"I wish I never met him," Rory says before taking another sip of her coffee.

"So, Rory, are you ready for the fifth annual flea market?" Christopher asks.

"As ready as I'll be," Rory says. "Where's Loey?"

"She's upstairs asleep," Christopher says, pointing up. "She spent the majority of the night studying for her test. Apparently, her teacher is a hard one. Her tests are impossible."

"My tests are not hard," Rory says. "They are fair. My students just have to pay attention during class time and review what we've gone over before the test. Easy as that. I don't see why Loey is so worried about the test, she always does great. She's my number one student and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter."

"Alright, alright," Christopher says, standing up. "I've got to get going. Got to be up early to set up. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Rory says.

Christopher kisses Rory before leaving. Rory is left along, consumed by her thoughts. No man could ever compare to Tristan. Tristan, god, there isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't think about him. She's been looking for him for the past sixteen years, but she hasn't found one thing. Not one thing. It seems he's fallen off the face of this earth. Rory sighs before letting the thoughts about Tristan go. She finishes her cup of coffee, placing it in the sink, and heading off the bed. If she knows anything she needs her rest for tomorrow because it's going to be a long, long day.

(Next Morning)

Rory and Loey walk out of Luke's with coffee cups in their hands. Today the town is active due to the flea market. It may only be the fifth year doing the flea market but it is very popular. People from out of town come in and they even look forward to this. This is one of Rory and Loey's favorite town event. They always end the day with a handful of things. Most of the stuff they didn't need. Rory and Loey walk further and further through the flea market until they stumble upon Christopher's booth. About a year after coming to Star Hollows, Christopher opened his own store. A bookstore by surprise to everyone especially Rory.

"Hi, Dad," Rory says.

"Hi, Grandpa," Loey says.

"Hey, girls," Christopher says, facing Rory and Loey with books stacked in his hands. "Hey, Loey, do you think you could help me out for a few minutes? I know it's your two's girls days, but my assistant decided to cancel at the last minute."

"Mom having morning sickness?" Rory asks.

"Yes," Christopher says. "I still can't believe your mother is pregnant again. I mean you are thirty-two and you have a teenage daughter and you're going to be a big sister. I mean we're going to be forty-eight, but we had our first at a young age and I guess we'll have our youngest at an old age. So what do you say, Loey, do you think you can help me for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Loey says. "I'll catch up with you later, Mom. Do not buy any books without me, you promise?"

"Yes, honey," Rory confirms. "I will not buy any books without you. Have fun with your grandfather."

Rory smiles one more time before leaving her father and daughter. She walks around, looking at all the booths. She has always enjoyed the annual flea market, it is one of her favorite times of the year. She usually buys a lot of books, she and Loey usually buy a lot of books. It has always been their thing. Rory stops as she notices a new booth this year and it is a book booth, she told Loey that she wouldn't buy any books, but she didn't promise her that she wouldn't look at any books. Rory smiles as she makes her way over to the unfamiliar booth. She picks up a few books and puts then down. She already has a few she wants to buy, but she still has to wait for Loey to actually purchase the books. Maybe she could get his guy to put some books aside for her.

"Excuse me," Rory says, getting the owner's attention. "I was wondering if you could put some books aside for me, I promised my daughter I wouldn't buy any without her."

"For you, Mary, anything," A familiar voice says.

"My, God, Tristan," Rory smiles. "Holy crap, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am helping Bowman sell some books," Tristan smiles. "I kind of got conned into helping him, his wife lucked out and was put on bedrest so now I'm up."

"Did you just say that you are helping Bowman? The same Bowman that got you sent away to military school."

"Yeah," Tristan says. "But we have both matured since then. What's this I hear about a daughter? Who is the lucky guy?"

"Um," Rory pauses. "There's, um, there's no guy. Just me and my daughter. He's kind of out of the picture, he was never in the picture, I guess. It's complicated. Yeah, it's complicated."

"Still the same old, Mary," Tristan smiles. "God, I can't believe it has been sixteen years since we last saw each other. I thought you would be some high journalism reporter, but I really haven't been able to find anything on you. I have spent the past sixteen years looking for information about you, but I have never been able to find anything. I even hired a private detective, but he couldn't find anything either and I have said too much haven't I, I guess you did rub off on me."

"I guess I did," Rory smiles. "I still can't believe that you are here, I really never thought that I would see you again. I really did think that last time I saw, the night of the play would be the last time I saw you. You have definitely grown up. It looks good on you."

"Thanks," Tristan says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Military school really put me in line. That last time I got in trouble was when I broke into the safe with Bowman and Duncan. That was the last night all of us got in trouble, all of us were really straighten out. We changed for the better."

"What changed?" Rory asks. "Or should I ask who changed you? Who was at that school?"

"Do you have time for a story?" Tristan asks.

"For you," Rory pauses. "Anything."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _Mr. Dugray," The fifth man Tristan has met says as he enters Tristan's room. "Hello, I am Dr. Brady."_

" _Why the hell do I need a doctor?" Tristan asks._

" _Your father thought it might be helpful for you to talk to somebody while you are here," Dr. Brady explains. "For as long as you are here, we are going to be meeting twice a week and we are going to see if we can improve some things that your father had concerns about. At the end of every month, together we will look at your progress and see if anything has improved and we will also discuss how we can improve some of the things that you didn't already improve on, alright?"_

" _Do I really have a choice?" Tristan asks. "But I should warn you that I won't be talking to you, I don't tell people things. I keep everything inside, I'm not going to tell no stranger about what the hell is wrong with my life."_

" _Well, Tristan," Dr. Brady says as he sits on the desk chair in the room and fixes his glasses. "You do realize that you have just admitted that you have something wrong with your life. From my meeting with your father, I think that most of your problems come from your home life. I could tell that you don't come from a very loving home, your parents don't seem to concept the fact that they are parents, but your grandfather and grandmother seem to love you very much. They are very proud of you."_

" _I love them," Tristan smiles, thinking about the only people who have ever loved him. "I consider them my parents, they raised my father and when my father decided he didn't want to be a father, his parents decided they would raise me. Before I came here, I spent most of my time at my grandparents, but then my father forced me to move back home and then he sent me to this hell hole. My father doesn't deserve to be called a father. Because he hasn't raised, he hasn't even gotten the time to get to know me. If you ask him, he can't tell you a single thing about me. My grandfather and grandmother know everything about me."_

" _Do you hold a lot of anger for your father?" Dr. Brady asks._

" _Yes," Tristan sighs._

" _Do you think that is why you get into trouble?" Dr. Brady asks._

" _Yes," Tristan sighs._

" _So your father is the cause of all of this," Dr. Brady comments._

" _Yeah, I guess so," Tristan sighs._

" _Tristan, listen to me," Dr. Brady says. "I know this is going to be very hard, but I want you to release all of your anger for your father, just let it all go. And if you don't feel that you can't do that then we will find things that will help with releasing all this anger you have for your father, alright?"_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tristan says. "I guess I can do that."_

* * *

"Did you do that?" Rory asks.

"Uh, yeah, eventually, after many failed attempts," Tristan pauses. "I finally let go of all the anger I had for my Dad. Dr. Brady had me write a letter to my Dad explaining everything, Dr. Brady said I shouldn't leave a single thing out, I didn't. The whole letter ended up being twelve pages long and let me tell you something when I finished writing that letter, I felt a great weight lift off my shoulders. I sent the letter to my father almost immediately, I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life. But the most amazing thing happened, my Dad showed up at school and we ended up talking for five hours. We talked about everything, I never thought I would be able to talk to my Dad like that, ever, but we did and I am so happy that we talked. Right then and there, we agreed that we would start fixing our relationship and we did, now we act like father and son. I would love for you to meet him, he really is a wonderful man. You know, he even offered to take me out of military school, but I wanted to stay because that place really did change me, I love that place. I even work there, I help students who are troubled just like Dr. Brady did with me."

"Wow," Rory says, honestly stunned. "You really are a changed man and I can really tell that you really did change for the better. God, Tristan, I remember you complaining to me all the time about your father and now you actually have a relationship with him, it's just amazing. You must be so proud and your father must be so proud of you. What about your mother? You haven't really talked about her."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Tristan says in a quiet voice, the tears forming in his eyes. "We repaired our relationship and uh, we're still working on it, but she ain't doing too good. She has breast cancer, stage four. Doc says she ain't got much time left, a few months, maybe even less than that. It's been really hard lately, for my mom, my dad, and me. That's why I came back to be with my mom and dad. We're pretty she isn't going to make it this time. She has had breast cancer before, but then it went away and now it's back and worse than it was before. Mom, she's just so weak, just doing a simple thing takes a lot of energy out of her."

"Oh, Tristan, I'm so sorry," Rory says, reaching across the table intertwining her fingers with Tristan's.

"Thank you," Tristan says, wiping the tears away from his face with his free hand. "You know, you should come over. I'm pretty sure that both of them would love to meet you, I may have told them a lot about you. They want to me the girl who I have always loved. I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything, but I'm sure it would make my mother very happy to finally meet you before she dies… I wish I could do more, ya know, I wish I could have given her a grandchild before she dies, but I know that's not going to happen. I wish it could, but like the doc said, she only has months to live, most likely less than that."

Well, that hit her in the stomach. She really should tell Tristan the truth, but how on earth is he going to take this news. Why? Why? Why? Her life was never supposed to be this complicated. She never thought this would be her life. Back then, back to when she first met Tristan, she never thought she would have a casual sex relationship with him. She never thought she would become pregnant with Loey. She never thought this would be her life. Tristan deserves to know about Loey, his parents deserve to know. Rory knows that she can't keep this a secret anymore. She still doesn't know how Tristan is going to take it, this could be very, very bad.

"Okay, Tristan, listen," Rory starts. "There is something I have to tell you, don't interrupt, just let me explain everything. Okay, so sixteen years ago, we had a casual sex relationship and to be honest, I really didn't think it would go anywhere…"

"It didn't go anywhere," Tristan says. "I got shipped off to military school, that's the end of the story, right? Unless something happened."

"Something did happen," Rory admits.

"Well, what was it?" Tristan asks. "What happened? Did someone hurt you or your daughter? You know, you can tell me anything. You still trust me, right?"

"Yes, of course," Rory says. "I still trust you."

"So, whatever it is you have to tell me, just tell me," Tristan says, giving Rory's hand a squeeze.

"Sixteen years ago," Rory breathes, letting out a shaky breath. "Sixteen years ago, you thought our relationship ended when you left, I thought it did too, but it didn't because nine months after you left, I gave birth to our daughter."

"What?" Tristan asks, stunned.

"Her name is Lorelei Hope Gilmore," Rory says. "Loey for short."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He looks up through the sunroof as the rain continues to fall down. He still can't believe what Rory told him. It just seems impossible, but it is definitely real. There is no doubt about that. Rory should him the pictures of Loey, there is no doubt that Loey is his daughter. And there is also no doubt that Loey is Rory's daughter. Loey is a perfect mix of the two of them. God, he has a daughter. He has a sixteen-year-old daughter. He never thought… God, this still feels under real, but this is very much real. He had Rory slap him to make he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't.

"Are you going to say anything?" Rory asks from the passenger seat. "Or are you just going to continue to stare at the rain? Come on, Tristan, we have to talk about this."

"She's beautiful, Ror," Tristan says, not moving his eyes away from the rain. "You really did a good job."

"Well, I did have a little help," Rory smiles. "We wouldn't have a daughter if we never had sex."

"When do I get to meet her?" Tristan asks, finally looking at Rory. "I want to meet her, Ror. I want to see what our daughter is like. I bet she is a lot like you when you were sixteen and I also bet that she is addicted to coffee."

"She is a Gilmore girl," Rory smiles. "Of course, you can meet her, Tristan. There is no doubt in my mind that Loey would want to meet you. She has always talked about meeting her father. She would be really excited to meet you, Tristan. She will probably compare you to the picture of you, you have. You remember that picture Louise took of us at the party?"

"The one with my arms wrapped around you as we lean against the wall, your head under mine and my head resting on top of yours," Tristan smiles. "Of course, I remember that. That is one of the rare pictures of the two of us together. I remember asking Louise for two copies, so I could have one and you could have one. I remember carrying that picture around every single day even when I got shipped off, I still had the picture. I couldn't carry it around everywhere, but I kept it in my room and every night I would look at it before I went to bed. I always promised myself that one day I returned to you. I guess that's why I started writing the letters so I could tell you about everything, but I never sent them."

"You wrote letters?" Rory questions. "But I never got a single letter from you. You wrote letters, but you never sent them? Why? You said you would write me and you never did, Tristan, I could have told you about our daughter and we could have figured out a life together sooner. Tristan, you should have written me. Why didn't you send them to me?"

"I don't know," Tristan admits, running a hand over his face. "I don't know. I guess I was just scared. Louise told me what was going on with you, how you basically closed everything off. You would go to school, do your work, and then go home. You wouldn't go to parties or hang out with anyone anymore. Louise told me that you disappeared four months after I left. God, Ror, when I heard that you disappeared you have no idea how worried I was. I begged my father to let me come back, but he wouldn't hear it. So I just had to sit back and worry about what was going on. Ya know that's when I thought about hiring the private detective, when I did, he told me he couldn't find a single thing. I have a feeling that he was lying, that someone paid him off. I guess I just gave up and stopped…"

"You kept in touch with Louise," Rory says. "But you didn't keep in touch with me. God, Tristan, do you know how much that hurts? You promised me that you would stay in touch with me, but you didn't. And do you know what the worse part about all of this is, I was pregnant with your daughter, our daughter and I had no fucking way of telling you that you were going to be a father. Why didn't you write me? Why?"

By now, Rory has tears falling down her face. Tristan doesn't say anything, it only makes Rory cry more. Tristan, after a few minutes, pulls Rory's face closer to his. They rest their foreheads against each others. Rory is still crying, but she stops when Rory feels Tristan's lips on hers. Sixteen years she hasn't felt his lips on hers, she hates to admit this, but she has missed this. The feel of his lips on hers feels so good. It brings back so memories, particular the memory of when the photo was taken when that went to that party.

* * *

 _Rory walks around the party, looking as everybody is really enjoying themselves. Why had she let Paris drag her to another one of these parties? Nothing ever good comes out of these parties, every single time Rory has gone to a party something bad has happened. Yet, she just lets Paris drag her to another party like Rory has learned nothing from the previous parties she has attended. God, how could she be so stupid? All she can do is walk around the house, just hoping that Paris will want to leave soon. However, Rory doesn't see that happening. Unlike all the other parties, Paris is really into this one. Probably because of Paris' boyfriend, Duncan, is here. It was a surprise for everyone when they started dating. Everyone thought for sure that they would break up after a week, but nope they have been going strong for a few months now and it still surprises everyone to see them together._

 _Rory could call her mother, but her mother and Luke are having a date night. Rory doesn't want to interrupt that. So Rory is stuck here unless she can find another ride home and she doesn't think that is going to happen. So, again, she is stuck here._

 _Rory, after getting tired of walking around, finds herself leaning against the wall, watching as everyone else has a good time. Sure, she could be having a good time, but that requires her getting drunk and that is just a no-no. Rory is better than that. Of course, she doesn't go around saying that she is better than everyone because she doesn't drink, but that doesn't really make her better than everyone else. Let's face it, everyone has flaws. No one is perfect._

" _What's running through your head, Miss. Mary?" The familiar voice of Tristan asks._

 _Oh, Tristan. Despite the way they treat each other at school, they have a thing for each other. Neither one of them are really sure what the thing is, but it is something. Because for one, the pair have start to have sex, casual sex as Tristan puts it. Rory isn't sure what is going to come out of this, but she has a feeling that something is going to come out of this. They both know they have feelings for each other, but they aren't really sure on what this is going to lead to. It has to lead to somewhere right, they both want it to go somewhere so it has to go somewhere. They can only hope._

" _Hey," Tristan mumbles, wrapping his arms around Rory. "Come on, tell me what is going through your head. I wanna know what is going through your pretty head."_

" _You think I'm pretty?" Rory asks._

" _Of course," Tristan smiles. "I have only been telling you that since the first day I met you. And now, that we have finally started having a casual sex relationship you finally listen to all the things I have been calling you. Mary, you wound me. You are many things, pretty, beautiful, smart, kind, caring. The list goes on and on, but then if I told everything we would be here for a very long and I know that you don't want to be here. So what do you say that we go back to my place and have our own little party in the pool house?_

" _And when you say little party?" Rory questions. "You mean?"_

" _Rent a couple of movies, pile up on junk food, get some take out. Buy you a pair of comfy pajamas and maybe I will finally buy a pair of pajamas myself and then we can watch movies until we pass out. How does that sound?"_

" _I thought we only had casual sex relationship?" Rory questions. "That sounds more like a date…"_

" _Come on, Ror," Tristan says. "We both know that we want this to go Somewhere farther than just having a casual sex relationship for the rest of our lives. Come on, this can be our first date. What do you say?"_

" _Alright," Rory says. "I accept."_

" _Good," Tristan smiles. "Because I wasn't going to take no for answer."_


End file.
